All This Feels Strange and Untrue
by Driney
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally get married. Just a one-shot.


_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old__[x4]__[x8]_

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you

**"Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol**

**The Wedding**** - **August 2003

* * *

Ginny clutched at her gown, a look of pure fright on her face. Her hands bunched up the material, creating small wrinkles, causing her mother to glower.

"Oh, Merlin! I can't do this!" She practically screamed. Molly Weasley stifled a laugh, and set to work casting a de-wrinkling charm.

"Ginevra Weasley, please relax, and release your dress." Hermione spoke quickly as she walked into the pure white room.

"Oh, Hermione, thank goodness you're here!" Molly called out, as she struggled to force Ginny's hands open to let go of the silken material. "She's going to bust the seams of this dress if she keeps on hyperventilating the way she is now!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the absurd, frightened look on Ginny's face. "Calm down, Gin, he's not going to run away at the last moment, that's Ronald's job."

Ginny released the white material, and abruptly turned around to gap at Hermione. "What did that good for nothing little git do this time?" Forgetting where she was, or what she was doing, and even why she was so anxious, Ginny through herself into Hermione's dilemma.

"Don't worry, he did absolutely nothing, but I did manage to distract you." Hermione replied. She grinned somewhat evilly, causing Ginny to wonder when her innocent Hermione had turned to the dark side. "Besides, you have to be walking down that aisle in," she paused to look at the delicate silver watch resting on her wrist. "T minus 10 minutes." Hermione grimaced slightly as Ginny let out a loud, and shrill squeak.

"Now, I must go tell the boys that there's barely any time left, any last words as an unwed woman?" Ginny shook her head, and took a large gulp. That was correct, in just a few minutes she was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter, and it just sounded so right.

"Hold on a minute!" Ginny found her voice, and called out to Hermione when she was halfway out the door. Hurriedly, and ignoring the glares of the seamstress, who was doing last minute alterations, she ran towards a gilded side table, picking up a scrap of paper, and a quill, scrawling a note to Harry. "Just give this to him please?" Ginny handed it Hermione, and Hermione headed towards the boys room, while Ginny was readied for her wedding.

* * *

Hermione walked in the room smiling. Ron glanced over, while still consoling Harry. "Oh God, what if she backs out? Oh God, she's too good for me," was the mantra Harry kept repeating, as he rocked back and forth with his head between his hands. Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione, signaling that he had no idea what to do.

"Harry, please stop it, you'll muss up your hair," were the first words out of Hermione's mouth. They were said in a severe, but motherly tone, as she looked fondly at the distraught man. "This cannot be worse than facing Voldemort."

"Easy for you say, you aren't the one going up there!" Harry almost snapped, though he was shaken out of his frightened reverie. Then he looked guiltily at Hermione, and glanced at Ron. "Sorry," he mumbled, "just frightened out of my wits." With those words Ron had started to fiddle with his pocket, pointedly looking away from the conversation.

"It's fine, Harry." Hermione warmly smiled and walked over, grabbing Harry's elbow and pulling him up. Ron stood up at the same time, and suddenly Hermione felt awash with emotions.

She wrapped her arms around the two boys, no, men, and pulled them into a hug. Harry and Ron hugged her back, each choking back a bit of a sob as they did so. "Now, Harry, Ron, you two need to get out there. This wedding starts in only a couple more minutes!" Hermione shoved them out the door, and hurried back to Ginny's room.

* * *

Tears fell around the room as Ginny and Harry said their vows to each other. Every occupant of the room felt that this moment had been in the making for many years, which of course it had. The ministry official performing the ceremony said the vows, which passed in a blur for Ginny and Harry. Ginny slipped her small hand into Harry's own hand, and they both glanced sideways, at the same time, sharing a smile. Facing the official, they held out their hands, and he bonded their magic together.

Leaning in, Harry put his arms around Ginny, and pulled her close, "I love you." He whispered, as they held each other together, suspended in time.

"I love you." Ginny repeated, bring her arms around Harry's neck. With that Harry's lips touched her's for a moment, before they looked up, having remembered that they weren't alone. One distant lightning bolt flashed in the distance, before the assembly watching the wedding went wild, clapping loudly, and hollering in joy.

~~~~~  
Author's Note: I am not gaining any money from this litte mediocre piece of writing. I am not J.K. Rowling, and I own nothing in this story. The lyrics at the top belong to Snow Patrol, and all rights belong to them, these are not my orginal lyrics, I do not own them. So, basically, nothing in this belongs to me.  
This is probably going to turn into a short little three-shot, or something. It isn't a big project, but I hope you enjoy it. Love,

_Driney_


End file.
